In the event of an aircraft emergency situation, evacuation systems, such as evacuation slides, are often deployed to safely usher passengers from the aircraft to the ground. Emergency evacuation slides may be used to exit an aircraft absent a jet way or other means of egress for passengers. The evacuation slide may deploy from a door sill or a side of the aircraft fuselage, for example. During deployment in windy conditions, the wind may cause the slide to “kite,” meaning that the toe end of the slide does not touch the ground.